The songbook
by Lizzy- Marie Whitlock Cullen
Summary: This story is about songs from Demi lovato I own none of the songs or characters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Book**

 **BPOV**

It was the last days of school before the weekend yay not notice my sarcasm. Alice is making me go to her house for a sleepover to hang out before the wedding. *sigh* I can't wait to be Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen. I reached Edward's Volvo with both him and Alice talking quietly.

"Bella! Come on we have to go pack your things for the sleepover" Alice said once I reached them. I could tell Alice was happy since she was bouncing like the energizer bunny. Ha! Edward smiled when he saw me and came to hug me.

"Hello Love" Edward whispered in my ear while he hugged me to his chest. I leaned on him and sighed in content. "We should hurry before Alice drags us by the ear" Edward said laughing at Alice pout.

I looked at her and smiled before saying. "Cheer up Alice I'm going to be staying at your house for the weekend" She smiled at that.

"Yea your right" She said before getting in the car. Alice was talking about going to Port Angeles saying there was this band playing there and she wanted Me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and jasper to go and enjoy ourselves. Edward agreed while I nodded. We soon reached my house thankfully Charlie was still at work. Alice sped off to my room packing my clothes probably. I quickly followed her along with Edward. We entered my room to see Alice with a familiar book in her tiny hands. I gasped as I saw which book it was. I tried getting the book from Alice but she tossed it to Edward who then turned around while reading the cover which said 'Bella's Songbook'.

"You write songs?" Edward and Alice both questioned shocked evident in their voices. I quickly took the book from them and sat on my bed while smoothing the surface of the book.

"Yes" I whispered out not looking at them. "You're definitely bringing this with you" Alice said taking it from me and running down the stairs not giving me and option. I sighed but followed Edward out who has my bag with my clothes in it.

We all soon got in back in the car heading toward their house. "Bella Love are you mad at us?" Edward asked me holding my hand squeezing it slightly before kissing it. I looked at him and saw that he and Alice are watching me with concern in their eyes. I looked away from them. "No not really" I said not saying anything more until we reached their house.

Edward didn't even park the car before I was yanked out the car and into Emmett's arms. "BELLSY!" He yelled in excitement. I laughed at him and hugged him. He then put me back on the ground and I saw that Alice talked vampire speed probably telling him about my songbook. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme smiling.

"You write songs" Rosalie stated looking amazed while jasper and Esme looked proud. I nodded my head and smiled. "That's cool" She said before walking inside with all of us following inside. We all gathered in the living room. When Emmett spoke up. "Are we going to hear Bella sing or what" He whined like a three year old but what he said made me think 'I'm going to sing what the Hell!'

"I'm singing?" I questioned looking at Alice. She only nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes we're only waiting for Carlisle to get here" She looked into the future then smiled. "He's going to be here in two minutes" She said while pulling jasper toward their room. Emmett and Rosalie both going to their room as well.

'You want something to eat sweetheart?" Esme my mother said softly while walking to the kitchen. I followed her with Edward to the kitchen.

"Yea sure" I said sitting on the table. I looked up when I saw Edward putting down my songbook. "Thought you might want it back now" He said smiling before sitting down. I smiled at him just Esme brought me my food.

"Thanks Esme" I said before eating.

"You're welcome dear" She said before walking back to clean the mess she made.

 **TWO MINUTES LATER**

It felt like forever when Carlisle got home from the hospital. When He did he was shocked to see everyone including me in the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing Alice bouncing form, "BELLA'S GOING TO SING TO US HER SONGS SHE WROTE HERSELF!" She yelled while pushing him down. He then looked at me which made me blush slightly.

"Okay I'd love to hear you sing Bella" He said smiling at me looking proud. Alice laughed and brought a guitar I saw that it was my guitar I had in my closet.

 **Sorry for deleting my other story I had lost interest in writing that story so I decided to write one with songs from my favorite singer Demi Lovato hope you'll like it**


	2. Chapter 2: Never been hurt

**Chapter 2: Never been hurt**

"How did yo..." I tried saying but stopped when I knew she might have saw it. "Never mind" I said quietly. "So who wants to pick a song?" I asked holding up my little songbook. Everyone looked at Edward and He smiled taking the book from me. He flipped through the pages.

"Hmm How about 'Never been hurt' what's that song about" He said placing the book beside me.

I sighed knowing he'd want to know. "I wrote it when you left" I saw everyone flinched and looked in pain.

"Don't worry about that now I forgive you" I said smiling at him and started playing the song.

' **I felt picture perfect**  
 **on and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind**  
 **a broken frame of mind**  
 **it comes back and haunts me**

I saw Edward and everyone flinched back at the words. I knew this was going to hurt them more than me. Jasper was trying to hold all the pain that Edward felt at that moment. 'Edward calmed down' Jasper thought to Edward.

Alice looked like she wanted to cry tears but couldn't the same with Rosalie because she knew that she made a mistake. 'Edward I'm sorry for what I've done in the past' thought Rosalie to Edward. Edward nodded and smiled at her.

 **A bullet undercovered, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time**  
 **But even if I lose it all**  
 **I got so much left to give, I won't give up no no**  
 **My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

Carlisle and Esme were both happy that Bella entered their vampire lives and brought joy to Edward. When they left they thought that there family will never be complete but now there back and not leaving without Bella.

 **I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
 **I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
 **Gonna give it all I've got**  
 **I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Never been hurt**

Bella Sang the words louder than normal she wanted to let Edward know that she was going to love him like he never hurt her. Edward winced as he heard Bella sing those words. Emmett hoped that he would never have to see Bella walk or run through fire for anyone. Edward nodded at Emmett's thoughts not wanting to picture Bella walking through fire for him.

 **It's that fire to ashes**  
 **You fought through the darkness, and brought me back to life**  
 **You brought me back to life**  
 **So even if I lose it all**  
 **I got so much left to give, I won't give up**  
 **My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

Bella thought that back to when Edward sucked the venom out of her when James bite her she felt like she was brought back to life. Jasper was amazed at how brave Bella can be and that she won't give up anything she will always fight back and never back down.

 **I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
 **I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
 **Gonna give it all I've got**  
 **I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Never been hurt**

 **I will love you and forever**  
 **I will love you like I never**  
 **Like I never heard goodbye**  
 **Like I never heard a lie**  
 **Like I'm falling into love for the first time**

 **I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
 **I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
 **Gonna give it all I've got**  
 **I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
 **Never been hurt'**

Bella sighed happily as she finished the song. She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her with smiles.

"Bella that was wonderful" Both Esme and Carlisle said happily. Bella blushed.

"The song was well written Love" Edward said smiling while looking down at his love.

"Beautiful absolutely beautiful" Alice said pretending to wipe a tear away. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Who'd like to choose next?" I asked them.


End file.
